happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet Three (MarioFan65's Version)
Happy Feet Three is an fan-fiction story written by MarioFan65. This story is a sequel to the 2011 film Happy Feet Two. NOTE 1: ''If you haven't see Happy Feet Two, watch the movie first before you can see this story.' '' '''NOTE 2: This page is not free to edit. Characters *Mumble *Gloria *Erik *Memphis *Norma Jean *Maurice *Michelle *The Five Amigos **Ramón **Raul **Rinaldo **Nestor **Lombardo *Noah the Elder *The Elders (Emperor Penguins) *Terry the Penguin *Tarry the Penguin (mentioned) *Mary *Ashley *Dorcena *Edwin the Emperor Penguin *Lauren *Seymour *Carmen *George the King Penguin *The Elders (King Penguins) *Atticus *Mrs. Astrakhan *Miss Viola *Bo (Boadicea) *Lovelace *Sven *Gerald the Puffin *Tracy the Puffin *Hector the Puffin *The Elders (Atlantic Puffins) *Mixer the DJ Puffin *Kentucky the Puffin Rapper *Lars Gavunsterson (mentioned) *Alpha Skua *Dino *Frankie *Vinnie *Brokebeak *Francesco *Bill *Will *Lill (mentioned) *Jill (mentioned) *Middleton the Gentoo Penguin *The Elders (Gentoo Penguins) *Edmund the Macaroni Penguin *The Elders (Macaroni Penguins) *Bryan the Beach Master *Shane and Darren *Barry *Rory *Trev *Nev *Kev *Wayne the Challenger *Milo the Fur Seal *Mateo the Sea Lion *Kayla the Fur Seal Chapters *Chapter 1: A New Enemy *Chapter 2: Into the Water *Chapter 3: Sven's Real Homeland *Chapter 4: The Good News and the Bad News *Chapter 5: The Beat of Adelie-Land *Chapter 6: Terry's Choice *Chapter 7: Starting Off with King Penguin Land *Chapter 8: Gentoo-Land and Macaroni-Land *Chapter 9: The War *Chapter 10/Epilogue: Reform Trivia *Maurice, Michelle, Mrs. Astrakhan, Dino, Frankie and Vinnie from the first Happy Feet movie return in the story. *Polar Bears return as villains since they appear in a flashback as part of Sven's backstory in Happy Feet Two during the song "The Mighty Sven". **One of the polar bears attacking Sven may be part of King Polar's members of Polar Bear Land. However, this is unconfirmed. **Unlike in real-life, most polar bears live in Antarctica in MarioFan65's stories. *Amigos Cave from The Story of The Five Amigos is mentioned in this story. **Prior to Happy Feet Two, the Doomberg destroyed the old home when it blocked the entrance of Emperor-Land. When the water is frozen, their home is never seen again. *3 New Penguin Species that appear in this story are King Penguin, Gentoo Penguins, and Macaroni Penguin. Gallery Artwork= Adult Terry (HFFW).png|Artwork of Terry Baby Terry (HFFW).png|Artwork of Baby Terry (in flashback) Mary (HFFW).png|Artwork of Mary Baby Mary (HFFW).png|Artwork of Baby Mary (in flashback) Dorcena (HFFW).png|Artwork of Dorcena Polar Bear Squad Logo.png|Artwork of the logo of Polar Bear Squad Sharon the Polar Bear.png|Artwork of Sharon Snowy Plains (morning).png|Artwork of Snowy Plains at daytime Snowy Plains.png|Artwork of Snowy Plains at night |-|Official Posters= Happy Feet Three - Mumble's Poster (Fanon).png|Mumble's Poster Happy Feet Three (Terry's Poster).png|Terry's poster Happy Feet Three (Mary's Poster).png|Mary's poster Happy Feet Three (Dorcena's Poster).png|Dorcena's poster Happy Feet Three (Ashley's Poster).png|Ashley's poster Happy Feet Three (Lauren's Poster).png|Lauren's poster |-|Other= Happy Feet Three (New Background and Title).png|New Background/Title Happy Feet Three (New Logo).png|New Logo |-|Concepts= Happy Feet Three.png|Old Background/Title Happy Feet Three Logo.png|Old Logo Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions